1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer network connections to the Internet and more particularly to a system and method for network address translation within an access server of a service provider.
2. Related Art
Today, it is not uncommon for each employee of a company or organization to have their own workstation for performing daily tasks such as word processing, creating spreadsheets, browsing the World Wide Web (WWW) and sending electronic mail via the Internet. Companies and organizations must employ local computer networks to link these individual workstation for electronic mail communications, Internet access, and sharing data and resources (e.g., peripherals). These networks, for a medium to large size company or organization, can easily contain over hundreds (if not thousands) of workstations.
Consequently, there has been a dramatic (exponential) increase in the number of computers connected to the Internet and the WWW over the past several years. As is well known in the relevant art, the Internet is a three level hierarchy composed of backbone networks (e.g. ARPANET, NSFNET, MILNET), mid-level networks, and stub networks. These networks include commercial (.com or .co), university (.ac or .edu) and other research networks (.org, .net) and military (.mil) networks and span many different physical networks around the world with various protocols including the Internet Protocol (IP).
In order for companies and organizations to access the Internet and the WWW, their local (stub) networks must be connected, via a router, to one of the hundred or so service providers. A router is a dedicated computer platform whose sole function is to forward packets (i.e., units of transmitted data) between networks.
FIG. 1 illustrates a computing environment 100 where a plurality of service providers 104a-n offer access to the Internet 102 via connections (e.g., T-1 lines) to individual offices 110 (i.e., stub networks 110a-110n). The stub networks 110 each include a stub router 106 which connects to a plurality of workstations (e.g., personal computers or the like) 108a-n.
The Internet Protocol uses an address within computing environment 100 to distinguish among the millions of computers connected to the Internet 102. An IP address is specified by a 32-bit host address usually represented in dotted decimal notation (e.g. 128.121.3-5). The IP address format is currently defined in Internet Standard (STD) 5, Request for Comments (RFC) 791 (Internet Architecture Board). Because of the 32-bit addressing scheme, only a total of 232 (4,294,967,296) unique IP address are possible for the entire (i.e., global) Internet. Thus, Internet service providers 104 will assign each company or organization (and not each workstation 108) a single IP address or in some cases a small set of IP addresses.
Therefore, in order for users within an office 110 to access WWW servers, to use Telnet (the Internet standard protocol for remote login defined in STD 8, RTC 854), transfer files from difficult networks (via the File Transfer Protocol (FTP) define din STD 9, RFC 959) and the like, IP addresses must correctly and uniquely identify the source and target of packets. More specifically, IP addresses allow packets transmitted within the IP to be diagrams-a self-contained, independent entity of data carrying sufficient information to be routed from the source to the destination computer without reliance on earlier exchangers or the transporting network.
Each office router 106 belonging to a company or organization often performs network address translation (NAT) or network address port translation (NAPT) to uniquely identify and distinguish the source and destination of transmitted datagrams among the plurality of workstations 108. Each stub router 106 executing NAT features allow an unregistered IP address to be used within a company and unique IP addresses to be used outside of the company. The necessity of including NAT features in the stub routers 106 purchased by individual corporations and organization adds to these routers' cost. This can be a significant deterrent for a corporation or organization to grant Internet access to its employees from their individual workstations 108.
Therefore, what is needed is a system and method for network address translation and network address port translation as an external service in the access server of a service provider. Such access servers (e.g., routers) would reduce the cost of stub routers that individual companies and organization must purchase.